Vengeance-class destroyer
Vengeance Class: Destroyer Operators: Commonwealth Royal Navy Mass: 507,725 tons Cost: 2,886,063,924 talents Engines: :Right Engine Rating (20,000) :Center Engine Rating (10,000) :Left Engine Rating (20,000) Thrust: 4 Weapons: :Type (Location) ::A Spinal Mount (F) ::10 37.5/25 ® ::10 37.5/25 (L) ::10 37.5/20 ® ::10 37.5/20 (L) ::10 22.5/10 (F) ::Type C Missile System (1 Shot at 100 Points) Fighters: None Small Craft: None Cargo: 7,000 tons Crew: 393 Passengers: 40 Marines: 175 Extras: Streamlining Overview The Kruger-class destroyer has served well in the Commonwealth Royal Navy, and the creation of the Vengeance-class destroyer is not an effort to replace it, but to supplement it. The Vengeance Class destroyer has the missile capability for confrontations with larger enemy ships. The first of the Vengeance-class ships was launched in 6821, and already the ship's popularity has soared. Though nowhere as numerous as the older Kruger-class ships, it is seeing more frontline and assault service, mostly because its configuration makes it an excellent craft for such duties. The Vengeance ships are designed to serve with standard ships of the line but are also equipped to support troop landings. The cargo bay can be quickly converted for troop transport through the use of modular troop compartments. Large debarking ramps are built on the port and starboard aft quarters of the ship just under the protection of the engine housings. The landing support struts on the ships of this class are also heavily modified to adapt to uneven terrain, allowing this destroyer to be not only a useful ship in orbit, but a massive and deadly assault craft as well. The best known ship of this class is the CNS Reprisal, launched in 6825 from the Urbanus Shipyards in the Manchester Grand Dukedom. The Reprisal was assigned escort duty in Pembroke County and was shuttling the 7068th Marine Assault Regiment to the contested world of Mohe when it was ambushed by a raiding TOG destroyer. The TOG ship was quickly wounded. It broke off the action and accelerated for a nearby moon. The Commonwealth vessel took up the pursuit, but was unable to intercept the TOG ship as it had vanished behind the moon. Suddenly the Reprisal found itself facing three Hipper-class Frigates. The Reprisal maintained a distance from the Hippers, letting her missile system cripple one of them. Always keeping the enemy at a distance, the commander pounded the other ships with a prolonged bombardment. In a stunning move, the Reprisal's commander, Yarlman Shaker, suddenly dove in on the slower frigates. After mauling one with close-range fire, he rammed his ship into the side of the other Hipper, leaving the Reprisal heavily damaged but still somewhat operational. The marines from the 7068th immediately swarmed the TOG vessel and quickly took control of the ship. Commander Shaker navigated the captured Hipper and the battered hulk of the Reprisal back to the safety of Commonwealth space, a shining testimony to the firepower of the smaller destroyer under his command. Capabilities Firepower was clearly the priority for the designers of the Vengeance Class. This ship has little defense against fighters, with most systems designed for fighting larger ships. The Yippman Spinal Mount is the standard weapon for a ship this size. It is accurate and poses few difficulties in maintenance. The fire-control systems for this weapon are mounted forward of the bridge, and there are five maintenance access stations along the mount. The Burkeman Missile System is the strongest system available for a destroyer. This system uses a laser targeting device, letting the tracking system of the ship's computers modify the flight vectors of the projectiles. Backed up with a strong onboard missile guidance system, the Burkeman missiles are a formidable weapon. The bays on the ship consist of two 10-gun bays of 37.5/20 and two of 37.5/25 Martinson Lasers. These impressive weapons give the Vengeance extended range. The Combat Information Center is near the center of the vessel, not far from the power couplings between the three Westing Yor Industries Model 1 sublight engines. The Vengeance Class ships have substantial protection for the engine systems. The lack of fighter craft on this destroyer is cited as a weakness, but the mass-to-firepower ratio and its long-range capability make the Vengeance a threat even without fighters. The most common tactic for commanders of this type of ship is to maintain a substantial distance from the enemy, using the long-range lasers to cripple their opponents. After a prolonged encounter with the enemy, a Vengeance will close range and inflict as much damage as possible with its missiles and spinal mount. This ship lacks heavy forward firepower, however, carrying only the 10-gun 22.5/10 bay and the spinal mount, with the long-range firepower concentrated on the broadsides. Deployment The Vengeance Class is relatively new, but it is showing up along the entire TOG/Commonwealth front. The most widespread use is in Shannedam and Pembroke Counties. Category:A to Z Index Category:Ships Category:Destroyers Category:Commonwealth Ships